hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the most basic form of supernatural powers, in that it merely uses the fabric of space/time itself to produce their effects. Magic can have abilities that mimic those of other supernatural abilities. Torillian Magic Torillian Magic is separated into 3 forms: Arcane, Divine, and Eldritch Magic. Arcane and Eldritch Magic are separated further into smaller sub-types of magic. Arcane Magic Arcane Magic is separated into 8 different 'schools' of magic. Abjuration This school is focused on protective spells, as well as spells which cancel or interfere with other spells, magical effects or supernatural abilities, such as Break Enchantment, Dimensional Anchor, Dispel Magic or Remove Curse. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Abjurers. Alteration Spells in this school alter the properties of their targets. Examples include Bull's Strength, Fabricate, Polymorph, Plant Growth, Move Earth, Water Breathing. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Transmuters. Conjuration This school is focused on instantaneous transportation, conjuring manifestations of creatures, energy or objects and object creation. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Conjurers. Divination This school is focused on acquiring information. Divination was divided into two schools: Lesser Divination (all Divination spells up to 4th level) and Greater Divination (all Divination spells of 5th level or higher) in order to prevent specialist wizards from losing access to certain utility spells such as Detect Magic, Identify and Read Magic. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Diviners. Enchantment All Enchantment spells are mind-affecting and Enchantment is divided into two subschools: compulsion and charm. Charm spells, such as Charm Person or Symbol of Persuasion, affect the targets' attitudes, usually making them act more favorably toward the caster. Compulsion spells such as Confusion, Dominate Monster, Feeblemind, Sleep, Suggestion or Zone of Truth, can force the targets' to act in a certain way or avoid certain actions, affect the targets' emotions or affect the targets' minds in other ways. The Compulsion subschool also includes buffs, such as Aid and Heroism. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Enchanters. Evocation Evocation is focused on damaging energy-based spells such as Fireball, Lightning Bolt and Cone of Cold. It also includes conjurations of magical energy, such as Wall of Force, Darkness, Light, Leomund's Tiny Hut and the Bigby's Hand spells. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Evokers. Illusion This school is divided into five subschools: figment, glamer, pattern, phantasm and shadow. Figment spells create artificial sensations with no physical substance. Glamer spells alter the target's sensory properties, and can cause invisibility. Pattern spells create insubstantial images which affect the minds of the viewers, pattern spells can inflict harm. Phantasm spells create hallucinations which can be harmful. Shadow spells use magical shadows to create things with physical substance. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Illusionists. Necromancy Necromancy spells involve death, undeath and the manipulation of life energy. Healing spells are in the Necromancy school, however these spells are generally restricted to clerics and/or druids. Necromancy can usually be divided into three or four categories: spells that help or create the Undead, like Animate Dead; spells that hurt the Undead, like Disrupt Undead; spells that hurt other people, like Enervation or Vampiric Touch; and spells that manipulate life in order to heal, such as Regenerate or Cure Serious Wounds. Wizards who specialize in this school are known as Necromancers. Divine Magic Divine spells take their name from the fact that they are mainly granted to clerics by the grace of the cleric's patron deity, although the spells cast by druids, rangers and paladins also come under this category. Although divine spells can be cast equally well while wearing armor, only rarely require material components, and do not need to be prepared from a spell book, they are generally less overtly powerful than arcane spells and have fewer offensive applications. Despite the lack of flashy spells such as the fireball or meteor swarm granted to a wizard, many very powerful spells—such as gate, summon monster IX, and energy drain—are shared between clerics and wizards. Other powerful wizard spells, such as time stop, are granted to clerics who take up the mantle of certain domains. Finally, spells such as implosion are restricted to clerics only. Cleric spells are typically devoted to either healing the wounded, restoring lost abilities, and acquiring blessings, or to inflict harm and to curse opponents. These spells must be prepared by the caster daily through a session of meditation or prayer. Since a cleric is also something of a church knight and a champion of his faith, his spells also include ones which temporarily improve his combat ability. Divine spells are divided into thematic spheres, with Clerics, Druids and specialty priests gaining access to spells from different spheres. The core spheres are All (generic divine spells), Animal, Astral, Chaos, Charm, Combat, Creation, Divination, Elemental (optionally divided into Air, Earth, Fire and Water sub-spheres), Healing, Law, Necromancy, Numbers, Plant, Protection, Summon, Sun, Thought, Time, War, Wards, and Weather. Eldritch Magic Eldritch Magic utilizes powers from another realm to give the Eldritch Mage, commonly called a 'Warlock', their power. Eldritch Magic is separated into 7 different 'Pact' types. All Warlocks can also deliver various effects through Warlock's Curse. Star Pact The Star Pact is made with an entity from the Far Realm or a star located near it, which grants powers of grand revelations from the stars that madden foes. Star Pact warlocks can use either Constitution or Charisma for their attacks. Fey Pact The Fey Pact, forged with a power of the Feywild, giving the user access to both wondrous and dangerous spells of the Faerie realm. Fey Pact warlocks use Charisma for their attacks. Aria Shadewood is a Moon Elf Warlock who is connected to the Fey for her power. Infernal Pact The Infernal Pact represents an agreement with a devil of the Nine Hells, giving one powers of hellish and demonic proportions. Infernal Pact warlocks use Constitution for their attacks. Dark Pact The Dark Pact is made with powerful residents of the Underdark and the Abyss, which grants spells of plagues, illness and disease. Dark Pact warlocks use Charisma for their attacks. Vestige Pact The Vestige Pact represents an agreement with vestiges, arcane "echoes" of once-great individuals and powers, allowing the Warlock to act as a spirit medium through which entities manifest their powers. Sorcerer-King Pact The Sorcerer-King Pact is made with a Sorcerer-King of Athas, giving access to abilities that destroy and defile. Sorcerer-King Pact warlocks can use either Constitution or Charisma for their attacks. Gloom Pact The Gloom Pact is made with creatures of the Shadowfell, which gives the ability to connect with the shadows and use them to bind foes to them. Nirnian Magic Nirnian Magic is divided into 7 different schools. Alteration Alteration is the magic of altering the physical world. It provides many useful effects that can make up for the mage's other weaknesses, for example: Open can be used instead of Security to open locks; Feather can be used if your Strength is too weak; Shield can be used instead of armor. In addition, Water Breathing and Water Walking provide valuable capabilities. Conjuration Conjuration is the magic of summoning creatures from other planes, creating magical weapons and armor, and repelling undead creatures. Summoning creatures is particularly useful, providing the spellcaster with an ally in combat. A wide range of different creatures can be summoned, depending upon the spellcaster's ability. Destruction Destruction magic provides many means of inflicting damage on enemies. Destruction spells use elements (fire, frost, or shock) and pure magic to damage health; an enemy's fatigue, magicka, skills, attributes, weapons, and armor can also be reduced either permanently or temporarily. Weaknesses can even be inflicted on enemies, amplifying the effects of subsequent spells. Enchanting Enchanting is the ability to add magical effects to items such as weapons, armor and clothes. The more powerful the enchanter, the stronger the magic he can bind to his weapons and armor. Illusion The school of illusion is used to create light, conceal, charm, paralyze or alter an individual's aggression or confidence. Mysticism The school of mysticism includes spells that absorb, reflect, and dispel magic, move objects, sense life, and bind souls. Restoration Restoration involves the magical healing or augmentation of living tissue. You can cast spells to restore, fortify, or absorb physical and magical attributes, cure disease, and resist magical attacks. A mage can heal themself while or after fighting with this type of spell. Majic Majic is a form of Magic from the Universal Plane known as Erudite. Currently, the only 2 individuals who control Majic in the Hellcat Squadran Universe are Galiana Matveev and Ohtacar. Elemental Majic There are 7 forms of Elemental Majic, and, in function, they tend to act similarly to their Elemental Power counterparts. These forms are Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth, Wind, Shadow, and Light. Planar Majic There are 6 forms of Planar Majic, each of which function similarly to some form of Torilian or Nirnian Magic (except for Auramancy, which is more similar to Aura Powers). These forms are Necromancy, Conjuration, Alteration, Auramancy, Illusion, and Restoration. Category:Supernatural Abilities/Things